


just who are you

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Series: a strange type of chemistry [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Eventually this series will be 5am btw, Female Runner Five, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, POV Second Person, Trying to get ahold of the fandom and figure things out, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: A runner by any other name... or something like that.





	just who are you

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually this will be a way larger 'verse. I have a lot of plans and ideas. First, I must continue to do my dieting and exercising while listening to Zombies Run! I'm addicted. I did not think I would get t _his invested what the actual fuck_ \--
> 
> Anyway, enjoy? Or something. I have more 'verse ideas for a male runner 5am series, and a nonbinary 5am series, and maybe even writing for _people who aren't Sam Yao_ , you know... someday... 
> 
> p.s. yes if you look at my other fics you'll see i write a lot of smut i hope you realize that that is what's going to happen once i build up to it. hello, zombie run fandom, i am your resident sinful garbage man ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“ _Do_ you have a name?” Maxine asks upon realizing it’s been a month, and she still doesn’t know your name. It had slowly occurred to her, not something that had come on all at once, but something that creeped up in quiet moments. Everyone sang your praises at this point, and yet no one called you anything except Five, or Runner Five.

You tilt your head towards her. She knows you can speak, or that there’s nothing physically preventing you. You shrug at her and wave your hand a little, as if to say it doesn’t matter. 

Doesn’t it? 

Suddenly she feels a little ashamed. You’d been here for a _month_ , and no one has learned your name. Where had you come from before Mullins? You hadn’t always been there, had you? Human curiosity is natural, she supposes, but it’s not like her to want to know more about someone who hasn’t freely offered it. 

“There you are!” Sam crows as he enters the tent that serves as their kitchen and dining area. “I’ve been lookin’ for you everywhere, Five! You’re up next for this run Janine wants you to do.” 

You look around at him curiously and your lips curve into an easy smile. The tray of food—you’d just finished, Maxine had watched you munch over the last of your bread as she tried to figure out the best way to question you—is pushed away as you clamber to your feet. You move to follow Sam, who’s already turned away and went to head back towards the Comms, but then you pause. 

Slowly, you pivot on your heel and face Maxine again. The smile on your face is bright. “(Your Name),” you supply her, the first actual words she’s ever heard you utter. Your voice is soft and faint, from disuse she’s sure, and then you laugh. “Five is fine.” 

Then, without saying anything more, you turn on your heel and trot out of the tent. Maxine watches after you, and her lips curve into a smile of her own. “(Your Name),” she tries thoughtfully. “Either one fits you,” she muses. “Five for now.” 

She goes back to her own tray of food and quietly mulls over her thoughts for a bit longer.


End file.
